It's Never Too Late
by MythologyFreak
Summary: It's never too late Draco, you've just got to try..." DracoxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I do however take credit for Rosalyn.

Attention: Rosalyn may seem like Mary-Sue for this 1st chapter, I would just like to inform you that this will all change later on.

Written by…MythologyFreak

(POV)

Rosalyn:

I was sitting at the dining room table, sketching my father as he focused intently on his law files. Yes, he is a wizard lawyer, one of few. I must admit, it is extremely hard to become one and with less and less wizards with the skills to become a lawyer, the wizards qualifying are often swamped with work.

"Whoosh".

There was a gliding sound as our golden owl, Ally, flew in through the open window. She landed on the edge of the table and gently pecked at my hand to get my attention. I untied the knot that held the note together and unfurled the parchment.

My eyes flickered to the top of the note. It was addressed Allistar, my father. I sighed. As usual, I don't see why I even need to look at the note to see that it was for my father. Ally just has a tendency to give the scrolls to me because she favored me the most. By now I was use to it.

I stood up; making sure that my posture was perfect as I gracefully made my way to the other side of the table.

"Father, it's addressed to you."

My father peered over his file. The corner of his mouth crinkled in a warm smile before taking the parchment. "Thank you dear, what would I do without you?"

I returned his smile and made my way back to my side of the table. It was the daily routine. Now all we have to do is waiting for my mother to get back from her tea party.

The door handle jingled for a few seconds, then a very out of breath woman made her way into the kitchen. Meet my mother, Isabelle.

"Sweetie, can you give me a hand with these bags? I thought I'd stop by a few stores to pick out some new gowns for us. And don't think I forgot about you Allistar, I got you a fabulous new suit."

I rushed to help my mother as soon as she finished her sentence. I groaned inwardly. It's not that I didn't like getting pretty new dresses or anything, but being an only child makes it seem like the world revolves around you. At least that's how my parents make it seem. Even though I try not to be like one, I somehow always seem like I'm spoiled brat.

The screeching or the chair leg scraping the floor brought my out of my silent ranting. My father glanced at the antique grandfather clock. "Thank you Isabelle, but I have to get ready for an emergency appointment. Lucius Malfoy managed to get himself in jail again.

I have heard that name too many times. But as any other time my father had an appointment, I always wanted to go with him. Before I could stop myself I blurted, "Father, Can I please go with you this time? I've waited forever and you know how much I want to know how your job works." Immediately cringed at my sudden outburst, after all, my parents told me never to talk hastily without thinking things through. It could lead you into "trouble" as my mother would put it. I try my best to please her, but sometimes things just slip.

My mother and father's eyes meet and they exchanged a telepathic conversation. Oh god, I'm really in for it this time.

Then both glanced at me momentarily and my father spoke. "Rosalyn, we are aware that you would like to accompany me to one of my appointments. I fought the urge to cry out that I didn't mean to speak like that. Instead, I bit my tongue. "Your mother and I have been discussed this fact and we have both come to an agreement." The seriousness in his voice faded and my mother flashed me a toothy smile. "You are permitted to come with me this one time, and if I find you behavior outstanding, then we will consider letting you come other times as well.

I don't know who's smile was bigger, mine or my parents. I leapt into my father's arms. "Oh thank you father! You won't regret this decision!"

"I hope not." He replied rather quickly. I stopped and took a peek at his face. But even his eyes were smiling and I could tell that he was only joking.

"Come on sweetie, you have to wear the new gown to the hearing!" My mother grabbed my hand gently and whisked me away to get changed.

(POV)

Draco:

Draco woke up scowling to the cold and unwelcoming Malfoy Manor. The constant pouring rain outside didn't help his mood. Today was the day of his father's hearing, and with any luck the man his mother hired would get him off the hook.

Even though her mother assured Draco that she had hired the best lawyer in the land, he couldn't help worrying about his father. If he ministry of magic still presses that Lucius is to serve in jail, than the entire Malfoy family will pay the humiliating price.

Draco checked his watch, 8:00am. His father's hearing was at 9:00am. He had ½ an hour to make himself presentable. Draco wanted to bash his head on the opposing wall, now all fate had to do was announce his mother's death and his life would be set.

Picking out a pair of robes wasn't very hard, but his hair…well, it usually takes him longer than ½ and hour to fix it. After 15 minutes, Draco gave up. It'll just have to do. A few clumps here and there were sticking up slightly and the top of his head was matted like a tangle of weeds.

He sighed and slowly trailed his way down the many staircases of the manor.

Breakfast was already laid out perfectly. Too nervous to eat much, Draco took a few bits of a pasty and ran back upstairs.

New school books from all classes were scattered on his bed. He hastily shuffled them together into a messy pile and shoved them into his school bag. Draco's 4th school year started tomorrow and this hearing could either make or break his popularity.

"Draco! Darling, we've got to go!" Draco checked his hair one last time and threw on his cloak. The air outside was damp and gave off a gloomy feeling. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
